You Were The Love I Waited For
by FrozenCrimsonCroissant
Summary: As I am to be bound to you, I reminisce the past. I never loved anyone like this other than you. Your love is a blessing to me and in my mind I will willingly spend the rest of my life with you.


You Were The Love I Waited For

I am Mikan Sakura and in a few more days that is about to change. I am about to enter the greatest and most unbreakable bond. Marriage.

I met him when I was ten. We were mere elementary students then. I was the dense bright girl in class. He was the quiet and cold class genius. It was only when we were twelve that we became close. Too close in fact. At first I thought it was only friendship I felt. But as the years continued, I started feeling awkward around him. I started getting conscious around him. Most guys in class started teasing us. Even my best friend the class Ice Queen and also Blackmail Queen started teasing me. I was too dense for comfort.

Then just as how teenagers go through a lot, I also went through puberty and so did he. He was already handsome for a fact but puberty made him a modern Adonis. Tall and lean structure, deeper voice and muscles. He was a natural athlete but he never joined any clubs.

With puberty happening, I became more aware and less dense. I noticed glances thrown to me by a lot of the male students in the school population. For me, I never really considered my looks, I didn't care until Hotaru told me to start wearing make-up. Natsume of course noticed such small change and asked me about it. I just shrugged him off saying that it just came to me as a usual trend. I also noticed that he had been glaring at people more. What I did not know was that he was jealous. I was really aware but I was still dense whenever it came to me.

When we reached seventeen, he started to act weird. He would look me in the eye and become serious but he just suddenly turns it into a joke. Until one day, Hotaru became aware of this and she was pissed off. Natsume was forced to staye what he really wanted to. He was actually confessing and asking me to be his girlfriend. That was a really dramatic confession on our part.

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

"Mikan, I'll make this short and simple. I like you, go out with me?" It sounded more like an order than a question.

I was stuck frozen for awhile until he sighed and started walking away.

"I guess you don't feel the same way."

"Wait." I was finally able to get my voice to work. He stopped.

"I-I l-like y-you t-too. I guess I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend." I looked away blushing but somehow I knew he turned around with a stunned expression. "So pleas-"

I was cut off that time when he crashed his lips unto mine. Taking my first kiss. I think this was also his first. With just that, we were together.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

We were together ever since. But I have to admit, I was actually waiting for it to happen. It was when I was fourteen, I started to think that maybe he really just think of me as a friend. During our relationship we were a lovely couple but we also experience what ordinary couples do. Occasional quarrels but are solved immediately. Usual banters. We managed to get through any hurdle through the years.

When we were college we went to different schools but we were still together. He would fetch me from school. We would have our dates. After graduating, I became an artist. My gallery and works were always praised. As for Natsume, he worked on her uncle's business. With his performance, he shot to one of the top ranks on office. After two years of my success, I was scouted as a model. I convened with Natsume and he agreed.

At present, I am already a renowned model/actress/painter. Natsume was appointed president by his uncle. In three more days, I will be walking the aisle. With flower in hand and a gown than flows and drags behind me. I look at my engagement ring and giggle as the night when Natsume proposed flashed. It was actually a disaster. The restaurant got a mix-up on the date. The car that was driving me got busted. It started raining hard. Natsume had to come for me. He brought me to a park. It was dark with only the lamposts as sources of light. The rain was still pouring but Natsume dragged me out, soaking both of us. We played under the rain until he kneeled in front of me and asked my hand in marriage. I said yes of course and guess what. We both fell ill of fever the next day. Our friends thought we were crazy. Crazy in love maybe.

As I sat still reminiscing the past, these words came into mind. I made the promise of a lifetime. I wrote them down as a letter to Natsume.

* * *

"In every tick of the clock, you are the one on my mind. I can't stop my beating heart. You were my dream ever since I knew that my heart would love. The world stops turning and my heart smiles voluntarily as the answer to my ever unanswered question was answered. If I will ever experience true love and be repaid likewise. I have never loved like this and in my mind I will spend the rest of my life with you.

You were the love I waited for. My heart was lonely for long but now you are here. You are the love that was given as a blessing to me. My love and my happiness is you."

* * *

I sign the letter and place it on Natsume's office suit pocket. He returned from his car with a basket in hand. We are currently on a grassy lake side and looking at the sunset while on a picnic.

"What are you smiling about? I get a day-off before our wedding, are you becoming crazy?" He looked at me quizically.

"Nothing. I just had a quick flashback." I smiled.

"Well, in three days. You will have my name and we will never be separated ever." He sat down beside me.

"I know." I said as I pulled his head lower and linked our foreheads together. "Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"You are my love and happiness." He closed his eyes.

"Hn."

"You are my light and life." He took my free hand into his.

"Hn. You are mine too." He kissed my hand.

"And Natsume?"

"Yes?" I closed my eyes.

"You were the love I waited for."

"You were also worth the wait, Polka." I smiled.

He lifted his head away and kissed my forehead.

In three days, we will say the words. In three days, we will be one. And in three days, our waiting is done.

* * *

 ** _I am listening to a lit of music lately. This story is again from another filipino song. Yeng Constantino's "Ikaw" I hope you enjoy it._**


End file.
